Talk:Grimm Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Grimm Wiki Talk:Community Portal'' Protection Following an act of vandalism by an IP editor on May 20, 2012, I protected this page so that unregistered users could not edit. I hope that's enough.-- 13:44, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Name Wouldn't it be great if the wiki is called "Grimmopedia" like Monroe said? [[User:Leodix| LEODIX ]] Talk to me! 20:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia said that calling a wiki a -pedia actually makes it fall on search engine lists. Don't know why...-- 21:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Poll Poll issues Hello, I noticed on the homepage today, that some of the poll info in in Spanish. I tried looking at the page's source code, but you can't edit the automatic info on the poll. I belive that the issue is in some template. Both the vote button (Vota!) and some basic info (La encuesta fue creada el 19:23 September 30, 2012, y hasta ahora 54 personas votaron) is in Spanish. If another poll is created, and the issue is in the template, anymore polls might be in Spanish. ~ 03:28, 04 October 2012 (UTC) Wow! Ya got me. I just looked at it and it's all English. If it's still like that, do a screencap and send it to Wikia through . (First you have to fight your way through all their canned answers.) -- 12:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, well it looks like it's back to normal now. I wonder what happened? Maybe my browser got confused. If it shows up again, I send Wikia a message with a screen capture. ~ 02:27, 05 October 2012 (UTC) Wikia just implemented another "improvement" in format. As I type the display of the navbar on the navboxes is screwed up; I have at least one other wiki that's working fine. Arrgh! (Why aged bureaucrats age even more quickly.)-- 02:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC) New Poll How long time we have used the same poll? I think it's time to make another one, isn't it? I suggest make it like, for example, "What is your favorite wesen of season 2?" or "About which character do you want to know more?", etc. [[User:Leodix| LEODIX ]] Talk to me! 23:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea. I'm working on a borrowed machine right now and every thing seems to take longer. I'll work on it next week.-- 17:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :New poll up: "About which character do you want to know more?" I included all the stars and other regulars.-- 20:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Background I think we should either get a new background or add a couple of the main characters/Wesen to the current background :I'd love to, but you may remember the version that one of the Wikia staffers came up with a while ago. Most of us were "unimpressed." Only an admin can change the background, but let's call this an open invitation for ideas.-- 02:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC)